


48

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	48

48  
露天汤池里胡天胡地闹了一通，等他俩收拾清爽能坐下来吃饭的时候天都快亮了。菜是附近餐馆昨天傍晚送过来的，满当当有鸡有鱼一大桌子，靳东挑了几样清淡的用微波炉叮热，王凯挑挑拣拣，最后只搛了些银耳蘑菇西兰花之类的素菜，还要先在水里涮掉油腥。靳东实在看不下去，扯了条酥烂脱骨的鸡腿放进王凯碗里，放软声气哄着他：“鸡肉不要紧，真的，把皮去掉就行。多少吃点儿意思意思，好吧？”  
王凯非常明显地干咽了一口，态度坚决地把鸡腿“还”给靳东，又珍惜地吮掉筷子上沾着的那点汤汁，摇头道：“哥，你吃吧。年后就该进组了，孔导前两天还跟我打电话来着，说最好能再瘦几斤……”他咯吱咯吱嚼着根荷兰豆，“而且我都习惯了，没事，你吃你的，我看你吃就行。”  
靳东也知道软的劝不动他，干脆来硬的，筷子啪地往桌上一撂：“大过年的你非跟我置气是吧？”  
他沉下脸的气场其实非常强。在剧组的时候要是拿剧本拍一回桌子，从导演到群演心里都得犯合计，赶紧想想是不是自己哪儿出了错，唯独王凯从来没怕过这个，现在甚至还有点嬉皮笑脸：“放心吧哥，我不会怪你吃独食的。大过年的确实也该补补。诶，你不知道，我特别怀念你一百七的时候，真的，那手感——”  
靳东生生给气笑了：“我要现在还一百七，过完年你还想着进组？”他伸手在王凯大腿内侧摸了一把，不知道是不是心理作用，温泉泡完好像是挺滑溜，“到时候让你床都下不来，信不信。”  
“当然信啊，”王凯煞有介事点头，“问题在于，到底是做到下不了床还是压得下不了床……”  
他盒盒盒大笑起来，靳东也再绷不住脸，边笑边夹了个虾仁填进他嘴里。王凯乖乖咽了，摩拳擦掌：“哥，吃完了咱俩放鞭炮去吧？”  
“下半夜放？太扰民了，不好。”靳东还没来得及买鞭炮呢，只能先用缓兵之计拖一拖，“忙了一天你不累啊，吃完饭先眯一会儿去，天亮之后再说。鞭炮又不会自己跑了。”  
靳东说的确实也有道理，王凯点头应了。结果俩人这一眯直接眯到了大年初一的下午，王凯被腿上痒痒的感觉弄醒，迷迷糊糊一睁眼，发现靳东正跪在他脚边。他还以为是靳东又起了兴要做，立马拉过被子来裹住自己：“哥，你不是说睡醒了放鞭炮吗？干嘛呢你……”  
靳东十分无辜地扬起手——只见他手里拿着红通通一条平角内裤，正前方关键部分还印了个金光闪闪的狗头，以及“狗年行旺运”五个大字。  
王凯看傻了：“这他妈什么玩意儿……”  
“你属狗，今年本命年，必须得穿红内裤啊。”靳东说，“其实昨天半夜就该换上的。”  
哦，对，昨天半夜他俩正忙着搅绉一池春水呢，没法换。王凯瞪着那条红得晃眼的内裤运气，为什么有人会在裤衩上印狗头——准确地说，印了个吐舌头的哈士奇？！他感觉自己像是让雷劈了，要不就是靳东脑子让雷劈了，两者必居其一。  
“不行，太傻逼了。”王凯把被子又裹紧了点儿，“你赶紧拿走，谁爱穿谁穿。”  
“又不是让你天天穿，初一意思一下，本命年就这么个讲究。”  
靳东去捉他脚踝，王凯反抗，使劲蹬靳东胳膊：“别闹！让我穿这个？！卧槽，你怎么不干脆弄死我得了！”  
王凯抓狂炸毛的样子很少见，好玩得要命。靳东捏住他脚踝笑，又挠一下脚心：“弄死啊？那可不行，我舍不得。”  
“……”王凯挣扎一会就没劲儿了，从被窝里伸出半个脑袋，圆眼睛滴溜溜转来转去，“哥，必须得穿？非穿不可？”  
靳东点头：“必须穿。哪怕穿一天也行。”  
“那也行，但是我有个要求，”王凯在被子下头坏笑，“我穿你也得穿。凭什么就我自己丢人啊？要丢人咱俩一块儿丢人。”  
“歪理。穿个红的就丢人了？按老理儿还得穿红袜子系红腰带呢，你就穿个红内裤还不乐意。”靳东薅住王凯脚踝不放手，笑道，“再说，今年是你的本命年，怎么非得拉上我？”  
王凯接着蹬腿儿放赖：“反正要么一起穿，要么谁都不穿，你选一样。”  
僵持了能有两分钟，还是靳东先让步：“行吧，——这可是你自己答应的。”  
王凯赶紧点头，并严正声明：“我不穿这个哈士奇的！”  
他心想，要是靳东就买了这一条，是不是就可以逃过一劫了？没想到靳东爽快地点了头，下床拿过个纸盒来，打开了怼他鼻子底下：“自己挑。”  
王凯睁大眼睛，这玩意儿居然还是一盒四条的！失算。他随手拿了条关键部分没有狗头写着金玉满堂的，磨磨蹭蹭地穿上，觉得自己真是傻逼透了，蔫头耷脑地低头看看金玉满堂四个字下面印着的聚宝盆，又抬头看看正坦然穿着哈士奇行旺运的靳东，总感觉好像有哪里不对。  
靳东读出他眼里那点儿困惑，正色道：“金玉满堂多好！”又笑，“你知道日本人说金玉是什么意思吗？”  
王凯连英语都快还给高中老师了，日语水平只有更惨。他懵逼摇头，靳东含笑在他阴囊上轻轻一捻，隔着表皮擒住里面硬硬的小球，低声给他上了一课：“就是这个。——金玉满堂，明白了？”  
俗话说君子报仇十年不晚，王凯报仇嘛，那真的是一天都等不到头。这天晚上放二踢脚的时候，每次他点着了引信就往靳东身边扔，炸得靳东抱头鼠窜。王凯盒盒盒笑得开心，没想到乐极生悲，被靳东瞅准机会直接扑进换过水的汤池里，二踢脚湿了水，彻底变成哑炮，衣服也湿了个透，被一层层地剥下来。剥到最后一两件的时候王凯发现水好像变红了，他凝神细看，发现丝丝缕缕的红色从内裤上漂浮升起——傻逼裤衩还他妈掉色！  
靳东趴在池子边沿上笑得不行，王凯恼羞成怒，直接把他那条也扒下来了，甩得远远的。靳东笑够了，伸手把他拉进自己怀里，喘着道：“好了好了，咱都不穿了啊！”说着说着就摸到下边去，“这儿染红了没有，我看看……”


End file.
